Black heart stolen
by KrystalNP
Summary: I'm a girl named Viola. I have had dreams about my prince my wonderful prince to good to be true. I had completely given up yet I saw him I didn't know what to do is this a dream or reality.
1. Chapter 1

Introooooodddduuuuuucccccing a Bo-*cough* girl :3

Girl

Name-Viola

Age-15

Soooo yaaaa here we goeeesss

-"I love you" he stared into my eyes as my face turned red as a tomato. His eyes were so kind I didn't know who it was he was my dream prince. *RING RING MOFO*.

My alarm clock went off. "UUUGHH" yet another day of school. I got out of bed and put on my uniform I kept thinking about my dream prince. "VIIIOOOOLLAAAA" my mother called me from downstairs. "Coming mom!. I went downstairs greeted by my mother "my oh my you look so lovely today my dear daughter ah your first day of high school your father would be so proud." my father died when I was a child apparently he was involved in human slaughter sounds awful...I looked at the time "WAAAAAH IM GONNA BE LATE" I ran out of the door with my bag and ran to my new school.

Hmm I made it 10 minutes early. There was a crowd over at the front gate. "I wonder what's going on I thought. As I tried to look over I saw a boy he looked about my age maybe he goes to this school as well. I saw he had an eyepatch over one eye and seemed emotionless. Somebody was alongside him somebody all dressed in black and tall I couldn't properly see. As the boy went inside the tall man went back inside the coach that was driven here. "Wow must be high class" I thought. Ah, it was time to go to my new class! I looked at the board "hm, my new class is 2-D" I went though the school to find my new classroom and finally found it. I went inside and took a seat. I knew nobody I was all alone it seemed a bit awkward but I was okay with it.

*daaay goes by fast*

"Ah, it's time to leave" I looked outside. "What a nice day I thought to myself.

As I walked home I kept thinking about my dream prince. "My I wonder what that was about I wonder if I'm in love I've been having that dream for over a year now".

"Well tommorow is Sunday I have the day off" Hee Hee maybe I'll go explore.

*the next day* As I woke up I kept thinking about my prince "Ah that dream again" such a wonderful prince to good to be real as I looked into the mirror. "Thats right Viola to good to be true it's not real so forget about it. I went out for a walk I had nothing better to do. Soon I saw a magnificent mansion"Waaah" I thought I wonder who lives here. I peeked though a little hole. "Oh my" it's that boy that goes to my school the one the girls were fussing about. Hmm that man is with him maybe he's his butler. I want to see his face. I waited and waited and waited and waited he never turned around until I was almost ready to give up until even if it was for a split second I could've been dreaming. I saw his face and saw..."My black prince"...

I couldn't believe it... It was the man from my dreams. I stared Ikept staring I couldn't help it. Just then he looked over ...I think he notice me. "Hey just how long are you going to stay there" the man in black called out. I jumped back as he confronted me. He held out his hand and said. Hello, My name is Sebastion I have noticed you go to my masters school as well i would enjoy to get acquainted so why not join us for some tea Milady? O/O did he just call me...Milady? He took my hand a guided me to the table where the boy was sitting. "Hello, nice to meet you my name is Ciel Phantomhive. I just stared without saying a word. Ah! Said sebastion we haven't learned your name yet Milady! Would you mind telling us. ..."Viola"... I muttered sebation gave me a gentle smile. "What a beautiful name." it is nice to meet you Viola. I smiled feeling a bit more comfortable. We chatted and got to know each other Ciel staying quiet most of the time. Until it was evening. "Ah, it's late I should be getting home now." "Oh, of coarse" said sebastion smiling. Shall I escort you Milady? ...I stayed silent. "I could never let a young lovely girl such as yourself go alone now could I? ...my face was probably so red. Umm, sure. I replied. As we were walking it was silent It was a beautiful night we were alone it almost seemed like a scene from a movie. "Ah my house is here". "I see good MilAdy it was a pleasuremeeting you. As I approached my front door sebastion came up to me. "I was thinking Nd you seem like a nice girl so I was wondering would you like to go on a date with me" ...O/O I blushed madly I couldn't talk yet I nodded. "So it's a date"! Said sebastion. It was good meeting you I shall see you on the day of our date. *smooch* sebastion kissed me on the cheek. I blushed even more. As I went up to my room I went straight to bed I thought I had to be dreaming it just had to be this was all to good to be true!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kryss is so sorry she takes long to update its cause of school (haha I'm just lazy) **

It's been a week since I saw his face...I cannot believe I had found him. I woke up in a daze this morning. I was walking to school as I approached the gate that boy who was accompanied by his butler (my prince) . I went to class and sat until it was time for class. I sat there just staring into space

*class whooshes by*

It was time for lunch. I decided to sit by myself in the classroom. To my surprise that boy came over by me. "Um... Hi"

CIEL-Hello there, you poor person peasant

Viola-Well than .YOU RACIST

Ciel-...well excuse me but I would have liked to converse since you were the only one up here

*violas thought*hmmm well I wasn't expecting that

"We talked until the break had ended he was quite interesting"

*bell rings*

CIEL-well it is time for class oh! I have a request would you like to come for tea after school I would like you to meet my butler as well

Viola-*_* sure...

Oh my...I was not expecting this at all am I'm going to meet him! I'm so excited ...then again I'm nervous oh my so me and CIEL are friends now...he seems...nice I wonder what his butler is like I can't wait.

*class whooshes by*

As I'm packing up my stuff and getting ready to go out the classroom is empty as I walk towards the gate I see CIEL.

Ciel-HEY remember the promise shall we go?

I don't say anything and just follow CIEL as we walked together as we approach a gorgeous mansion. As we approach we are greeted by...him...my dressed in black prince.

Butler man-Good day Mi'lady, it is nice to meet you were you accompanied by my master here

Viola-Yes I was nice to meet you too.

Ciel-I had saw her in the classroom herself and decided to become friends

SEBASTION-Well, let me escort you two inside

As I enter I see such beautiful furniture. We enter a room and I sit down I didn't know what to say it was so kind of Ciel to invite me over.

As SEBASTION brings over the tea I start to converse with him while CIEL goes to do his guy thang (if you know what I mean)

Sebastion-Hello, Again Viola

Viola-Hi...

Sebastion-Viola...That is a very lovely name to match such a beautiful image such as yourself

Viola-Is that so? Thank you...O/O

Sebastion-Indeed you have such beautiful eyes I can't stop staring at them any man would get lost in them easily.

He stared into my eyes as my face turned red and stared into his...he was so handsome

I had gotten caught up in the moment I hadn't realized CIEL had come back from his guy thang.

Ciel-SEBASTION what are you doing...

Sebastion-I apologize my master but our guest here was so beautiful I couldn't stop staring please forgive me

Ciel joined us as we had tea together I feel like we can get along as friends he seems nice I was having fun talking with them I didn't realize the time

Viola-WAAAH I'm late I'm sorry I must go home now

SEBASTION-Please come again I would like to get to know you better

Viola-"Of coarse"! I said smiling

I ran out the front door with a huge smile on my face

No one in the world could be as happy as I am now.

Authors note

Is my story good so far . I'm not that good I created this from scratch honestly

Anyways please continue i will update soon after I get new ideas...shouldn't be long :p

Bye bye!


End file.
